


When Mom Calls

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [6]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	When Mom Calls

* * *

When you woke up, you made a face. “I hate cottonmouth.” You muttered.

Vin chuckled besides you. “Who doesn’t?” He rubbed his shoulder. “Father dearest came by.”

Hearing that, you rolled your eyes. “And what did his highness want?” You grumbled, getting up and stretching.

“Just letting us know that he had trainings the rest of the day.” He wasn’t sure if to mention the other stuff, not wanting you to get more upset.

“Good for him.” You shrugged. “Alright, all I’ve had to eat is that popcorn. I’m starving.” You told him. “Let’s go find food.”

Vin nodded and followed you down to where you both had breakfast. “Maybe we’ll meet someone new.”

Sighing, you felt yourself becoming more down at the prospect of staying here, and probably being looked down on by more people. You leaned into your brother as he wrapped an arm around you and found Nat in the kitchen again, but talking to another woman.

Vin, taking Clint’s words into consideration for a split second, spoke first. “Hello.” He announces himself.

Nat glanced over and gave the pair of you a soft smile. “Hungry again?” She teased. “There’s stuff in the oven. It’s not my turn to cook tomorrow so enjoy while you can.”

He chuckled lightly and nodded. “Noted.” He waved when the other woman smiled as they both left.

You raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking about him saying hi first.

“Hey.” He shrugged. “I’m trying.” He went to go pull out the food. “This smells so good.” He mumbled, setting it on the counter. 

“Wonder where daddy dearest is?” You mused, figuring that he’d want to keep an eye on the two of you.

“Probably still training.” Vin served himself then pushed the dish of food towards you.

Not wanting to get into it with the one person you had on your side, you served yourself and moved to sit down. For the first time ever, you felt homesick. Even having been away longer before, this was different. Then you could go home whenever you wanted, now you didn’t know if you were even wanted there. You stayed quiet as you ate, picking at it once you felt like you had enough while you thought to yourself. Vin noted how off you seemed, but said nothing.

You watched as he cleaned up after the both of you and took comfort in his ability to adapt to any place you two found yourselves. “I wish we could see our friends.” You sighed, missing them.

He nodded. “I’m sure we will, I miss them too. Zoe especially.”

“I’m sure any chance I had with Ben is gone.” You let out a humorless chuckle. “If he ever speaks to me again.” You added sadly.

Vin tried to think of something to say to cheer you up. “I heard he wasn’t good in bed anyway.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “You heard wrong…” You told him under your breath.

Vin winced, deciding to not say more. “Wanna explore? We can see if he’s still training.”  

Shrugging, you got up. “Why not? We really have no choices. It’s that or go watch more movies.” You pointed out. “Tomorrow’s Monday…fuck.” you breathed when you realized that.

He widened his eyes. “I don’t want to start a new school. Especially our senior year!”

You groaned, letting out a small whine. “Should we go ask him about it? Like what if we need a uniform?” You made a gagging noise. Vin looked like he would be sick at the thought.

“We’d ditch, right?” He asked worriedly.

“You bet your ass we would!” You told him, planning your escape from whatever school they enrolled you in.

“The school has security.” Tony mumbled as he walked in. “And we’ll personally drop you both off.”

Hearing that made you tense. You looked at your brother, a worried look in your face.

“It’s for the best.” Tony assured. “Clint just wants the best for you.” He spoke as he made some coffee.

“He doesn’t even know us!” You countered, getting emotional. You’d never been cooped up this long. “He’s doing it for our mom, not us.” You told him before storming off, wanting to be alone.

“She does that a lot.” Tony noted, pouring some in his mug. “I don’t know what to tell you guys. But fighting us or your dad isn’t going to get you anywhere.” He blinked then scrunched his nose. “That sounded gross coming out of my mouth.”

“I had words with him this morning.” Vin said honestly. “I’m not about to repeat myself to you. And yeah, when she feels overwhelmed. Not that you guys seem to notice, or care.”

“We care more than you think, kid. You think we want you guys on the streets? I don’t know you or your sister, but the way your mom explained to Clint made you guys seem like bad news. So, maybe it’s not Clint you should be taking it out on.” Tony defended his friend as he waved, sipping his coffee as he walked out.

Vin clenched his jaw, shaking his head to head to his own room. Aside from trying to reach his mother, he had ignored his phone. He decided to check his texts. He swiped through his phone as he saw a couple messages from Zoe, but that was it. He took a breath before trying his mom again.

Mom. We have been trying to reach u. R u done w/us?!

Your mother got the message of course, her heart clenching. She caved and pressed the call button.

His breath caught in his throat when his phone lit up. “Mom?” He pressed the answer as he ran to you.

“Hey, sweetie.” She said softly.

“We’ve been trying to reach you. We thought you just shipped us off to be done.” He pounded on your door.

“No, not exactly.” She replies.

He froze. “Not…exactly…?” He didn’t like the sound of that. He had his brows furrowed when you opened the door. He pointed down to his phone.

She let out a heavy breath. “If anyone can teach you both to be better, it’s Clint.”

“It’s mom.” He told you. “But what did you mean by ‘not exactly’?” Vin made his way into your room. “Meaning you’re not exactly done with us. What, are you waiting to see if he can scare us into suddenly being obedient little robots?”

She winced. “Vin honey, you both were one detention away from being expelled. I wanted better things for you and your sister. Things I couldn’t provide anymore.”

You stared at his phone in disbelief as you sat by him. “So you gave up on us?”

“No!” She was tearing up. “It was a last resort to make sure I never got the call that someone had found your body.”

Vin looked torn. “We aren’t that bad!”

“Vinny, you have a juvenile record.” She stated.

“That doesn’t mean we would wind up dead. We weren’t running with murderers or anything.” You pointed out. “Nice to know mother’s unconditional love doesn’t apply to fuck ups.”

She was silent for a moment. “Would you of rather me have sent you to an institution?”

You teared up, shaking your head. “Anything to be rid of us.” You sniffed, getting up to pace your room. “If that was the case, why not just throw us out?”

“Because I want the best for you both. I love you with all my heart even though it doesn’t feel like it.” She was also sniffling. “The school you will be going to has great classes, you’ll both get into a great college.”

“It’s a prison. The school has security, and we’re being escorted there.” Vin explained.

“For your own good. Both of you would have ditched otherwise.” She fought back.

You could hear it in her voice that she was tired, but for some reason that only angered you further. “Clint and his friends think we’re delinquents, is that how you talk about your own kids?”

“You are!” She insisted. “You’ve been arrested, nearly expelled, and who knows what else.” Your mother went on. “I ran out of ideas how to help you myself. I was out of options for keeping you home, and safe.”

Both you and your brother stayed silent at that for a long while.

“And you think some guy we barely know is going to fix that?” You mumbled.

“I do know him. And I trust him more than some random home, or whatever for teens.”

“He didn’t even know about us a month ago!” Vin exclaimed.

“Because I didn’t want him to. I broke things off, not him.” She replied.

You shook your head. “But suddenly you want him to just take us?”

“He’s a good man Y/N. A very good man.” She replied. “If you just gave him the chance to know you…”

“If YOU had given us the chance, we wouldn’t be doing this.” Vin snapped.

“How many chances have I given you?” She countered. “You both leave the house and come back as you please, you don’t have jobs yet, you don’t do chores…”

“No. If you had given us the damn chance to know him all these years, we wouldn’t be so pissed about living with strangers. Yet you refused to tell us jack about him, and now expect us to trust him?!” He fought back.

She stayed silent at that, but both of you could still hear her wavered breathing.

“Whatever.” You muttered.

“Please, just try.” She sighed.

“What for?” Vin grumbled.

“For me.” She stated.

That angered you and before you knew it, you pressed the red dot on Vin’s phone. You were so upset that you were nearly shaking.

Vin dropped his phone on the bed and brought you into a hug before you hit something. For the first time in awhile, you clung to him and cried. He rocked you and rubbed your back, holding on to you as you both fell back on the bed.

* * *

Clint had missed you at dinner, so grabbed some ice cream and made his way to your room. He knocked gently, balancing the bowls.

You sniffed and went to answer it without thought, looking down when you saw Clint. His face fell. “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head and wiped your eyes, feeling defeated. “Talked to Mom…” You didn’t know why you were explaining yourself to him, but you were feeling vulnerable.

“Let’s just say- she all but said she was waiting for the call we were dead.” Vin snapped, waiting to protect you, but having no way.

Clint made a face and stepped in, setting the bowls down. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not cool.” He looked at you then Vin. “Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head, knowing nothing would help at this point.

Clint handed you the ice cream. “It’s the least I can do.”

You shrugged, taking it before going to sit on your bed.

He stood with his hands on his waist and bit his lip. “I think you guys will like the school, I mean I know it sucks because all of your friends and you’re basically forced there but they have art for you Vin and music mixing for you Y/N.”

Vin looked at you, then to Clint, confused. “How would you know what we like?”

“I asked your mom.” He shrugged. “And she showed me some of your stuff, only the minimum though.”

“Oh.” Was all he said, nodding slightly.

“Also, I have new supplies for you guys whenever you’re ready.” He stepped back. “If not I can give you them in the morning.”

You sighed, poking your ice cream with your spoon. “Why not just get it over with? Not like we have anything to do, we’re not allowed to see our friends, and we’ll likely wind up in at least one fight tomorrow.” You mused.

Clint stayed quiet at that. “I’ll be back in a few.” He trudged off, trying to think of something that would help you both.

Vin sat on the side of your bed for a moment before flopping back, lacing his fingers together behind his head.

You swiped some ice cream on his cheek before finishing your bowl. Both of you looked up when Clint returned with two backpacks filled with stuff.

“I didn’t know what you guys might need, so I had the Parker kid help me.” He stated, setting them on the bed.

“Who?” You asked, only having really met a couple of the team.

“Mm, Peter Parker. Spider Man. Goes to this school” He shrugged. “Here’s your schedules, you only have a couple of different classes from each other.” He muttered as he looked them over.

“We’re going to school…with Spider-Man?” Vin asked, his voice barely audible. “Because that’s a normal sentence.” 

* * *


End file.
